Spanning Eons
Spanning Eons is the sixteenth episode of Ben 10: Biomniverse, and the fifth episode of Season 2. Created from December 27, 2016 to January 1, 2017. Previous Episode: He Has Landed Next Episode: 2017 Redux Plot Ben teleports to the outskirts of Bellwood. (Ben): Well this is a huge bummer. I go out of my way to help a giant alien, and he ends up being an evil soldier who nullifies most of my aliens! ...Wait why do I feel like recapping all of a sudden? Ben scrolls through the Omnitrix on his right arm. (Ben): I only have 5 guys here! That’s ridiculous, I’ve always had AT LEAST 10 aliens. Oh right, duh. He scrolls through the Omnitrix on his left arm. (Ben): Ok I have 6 other guys here. But that’s still weird, why do I have 11 aliens this time around? Ben stops suddenly. (Ben): Wow! I was so busy helping that alien that I completely forgot about everything else… most importantly why it’s December 27, 2016 instead of June 27, 2014! And what happened in that time- (Mysterious Voice): Did someone say time? A portal appears in front of Ben and someone he has never seen before steps out. (Ben): Ok enough already with the mysterious voices! (Stranger): Mysterious? What do you mean mysterious? It’s me! (Ben): Sorry mister, but I have no idea who you are. Then again, I don’t remember the last 2 and a half years, so my memory might be a little fuzzy. (Stranger): 2 and a half years? Interesting… so you don’t remember the Highbreed attack? (Ben): Oh no I remember that, that was when my original Omnitrix reformatted and I got Swampfire and those other guys. No I remember everything up to… just before getting this Biomnitrix, really. (Stranger): Most interesting. (Ben): What is? (Stranger): There are a select number of events that have been erased from your memory. (Ben): Really? How do you know that? (Stranger): Well you don’t remember who I am, for starters. Ha. This is going to be fun. (Ben): What was that? (Stranger): Nothing. Here Ben, come with me and perhaps I can help you out. The name’s Eon. (Theme song.) Ben and Eon arrive inside some sort of spaceship, before Eon closes the time portal. (Ben): NOW where am I? (Eon): This is the mothership of my people’s fleet. I am one of the Chronians. (Ben): Chronians? That sounds like Clockwork’s species, the Chronosapiens, but like… worse. (Eon): We are NOT worse than the Chronosapiens! THEY are the inferior ones! (Ben): I meant in your names, calm down. Why did you get so riled up? (Eon): Sorry, my people are just in the middle of a Time War with the Chronosapiens at the moment. (Ben): Oh right! Professor Paradox told me something about that. (Eon): Yes! I am an old acquaintance of Professor Paradox. I’m actually trying to find him. (Ben): I can help you! I have this badge that can conveniently teleport people and- (Eon): That’s all well and good, but he’s somewhere in the timestream, and your badge can’t help us there. Fortunately, I can use time portals once I discern his location, as he’s only in one place. (Ben): How’s that? Don’t we like, all exist at every point in time or something like that? (Eon): For everyone else, yes. For time-travelers, no. It would get much too confusing if we were. (Ben): Yeah I guess. So you aren’t allowed to be in the same place with another version of yourself? (Eon): Yep. The timestream prohibits it somehow. It has its own rules which are rather complicated. (Ben): More confusing than the rules of multiverses and whatever? (Eon): What? (Ben): So you don’t know where the Professor is at all? (Eon): I sort of do. I am fairly certain that he is being held hostage by the Chronosapiens. (Ben): What?! We have to go after him! Why are we on this ship then?! (Eon): Oh this is where I always go after I time travel. I need to prepare for my next portal first. (Ben): Really? Your time-travelling capabilities have limitations? (Eon): Sort of. It is hard to navigate the timestream without Paradox’s Chrono Navigator. I’d end up getting lost if I didn’t use my time portals sparingly. The Chronosapiens, on the other hand, don’t need the Chrono Navigator. They have no limitations. In fact, they can teleport now too. (Ben): Really? I didn’t know Clockwork could teleport! (Eon): He can’t, regrettably. The Chronosapiens have modified themselves to do so only recently. (Ben): Son of a Walkatrout! That sounded like a cool power I could have had. (Eon): They have made themselves almost impossible to defeat! I have no idea how they did it. (Ben): Can’t you, like, go back in time and see how? (Eon): Even if I did, they are based in this huge fortress now, I could never get inside to see. (Ben): Hey I could help you do that! And maybe we could find Professor Paradox too! (Eon): Yes, Ben. How convenient it was of me to have found you. (Ben): It seems like there have been too many conveniences in my life recently. (Eon): No I was being sarcastic. That’s exactly why I sought you out. I need you to help me. (Ben): Really? (Eon): Did you think I found you just because you said the word “time” out loud? That was a joke. (Ben): Sooo you basically just lied to me. (Eon): Well yes but I just told you that I did. If I were a villain I would continue to lead you on, right? (Ben): I guess so. (Eon): So now you know that you can totally trust me. Perfect. Let’s rescue Paradox. (Ben): And then you can help me restore my memories? (Eon): Sure. (Ben): Well this is very convenient too. (Eon): Hopefully the recent conveniences in your life will end soon, I feel like they’re annoying you. (Ben): Yeah sort of. Things have been very explanatory recently with little action. (Eon): Oh, I can guarantee you that we’ll see some action. The scene shifts to inside an air bubble around a giant floating fortress, in space. (Ben): Alright, time for me to go… oh right I only have 11 aliens. (Eon): 11? That’s odd. What happened to everyone? (Ben): I was in fighting this giant guy and he blasted my Biomnitrix with a huge blaster. (Eon): It must have set your Biomnitrix to its “default” standard. At least that’s what Azmuth said. (Ben): Azmuth? You know him too? (Eon): Well yeah. I stol-err I mean got the Biomnitrix in the first place to give to you. (Ben): YOU gave me the Biomnitrix? (Eon): Yep! And you gave me your Omnitrix for it. (Ben): Something… doesn’t feel right about all of this. (Eon): Wait a second were you stuck in an alien form when you got blasted? (Ben): Yeah why? (Eon): That explains it. The default mode gives you 10 aliens, and the mode you were in is an extra. (Ben): Oh so I should really have 5 on both arms, but Way Big is a plus one! That’s awesome! (Eon): Well I wouldn’t suggest Way Big in here, actually. The air bubble surrounding us isn’t that big. How about another familiar alien? Who does your Biomnitrix give you? (Ben): Let’s see. (He scrolls through the Omnitrix on his left arm and presses it.) Swampfire! Swampfire grows plant whips out of his hands that catch on fire. (Swampfire): Aw yeah. (He whips to knock down the door.) Let’s go! The pair run inside only to encounter some Chronosapiens. (Chronosapiens): Eon? How’d you get inside? (Swampfire): Where’s Paradox?! (He throws plant bombs at them.) Tell us where you’re holding him! (Chronosapiens): What are you talking about? Paradox isn’t even here. He’s helping us! (Swampfire): Enough of your lies! I didn’t want to do this the hard way, but you’ve left me no choice. You kidnapped my friend. (He presses the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.) Ultimate Swampfire! (Chronosapiens): (Backing away.) An evolved Methanosian? Please, have mercy! (Eon): They’re right… Methanosians are strong, and their Ultimate forms are even stronger. Hmm… (U. Swampfire): WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?! (He shoots out huge blue fire.) The Chronosapiens teleport away. (Eon): Great! They left! Let’s go further in! Eon and Ultimate Swampfire run inside and see a short, almost familiar looking Chronosapien. (Chronosapien): What in the… who are you guys? (He gets blasted by fire.) AHHHH! WHY ME?! (U. Swampfire): WHERE’S PARADOX?! (Familiar Voice): Ben? What in the world are you doing? Ultimate Swampfire turns around to see Chrono Spanner. (U. Swampfire): You! I never did learn your story! Are you helping these kidnappers? (Ken): Are you nuts? Calm down Ben, you just burned their chief scientist, Maltruant, half to death! (U. Swampfire): Chief scientist? (Maltruant): Yeah that’s me. I’m outta here! (He teleports away too.) (Eon): Maltruant… sounds familiar… (Ken): You haven’t met him yet, Eon. Wait a second EON?! Ben, why did you bring him here?! (Eon): At last, Kenneth! We meet again! (Ken): Yeah, but you aren’t getting my Triomnitrix! (U. Swampfire): Hold on… He times himself out, and then chooses another form. (Ben): Clockwork! Clockwork looks at Ken and Eon. (Clockwork): Something fishy’s going on here, and I think this is just the guy to learn the truth. (Eon): NO!!! Clockwork freezes time, and then sees a virtual projection. The Chronians brainwashing a future version of Ben as a Chronian, and naming him Eon. Ken visiting Azmuth’s lab, only to see Eon knock him out and escape with the Biomnitrix. Ken taking a newly-constructed Trimonitrix, and later finding Eon and fighting him. Eon touching the Triomnitrix, and receiving visions of the Time War. Eon escaping and talking to the Chronians, who launch an attack on the timestream to find Ken. Ken being given the Chrono Spanner suit by Azmuth, who also lets him keep the watch. Ken visiting the Chronosapiens as Spanner and brokering a deal. Maltruant developing teleportation technology for his species. Swampfire and Eon arriving inside the fortress. The projection ends. (Clockwork): Whoa. So Eon’s me… I mean he’s evil now but the Chronians are worse. This Time War isn’t even the real one, it’s just a precursor to the real one, and it’s really just a giant search for my son Ken, who’s disguised as Spanner to protect himself. This explains everything! Why Eon traded the Biomntrix for my Omnitrix! Why the Chronians are at war with these guys; it’s just to find Ken! But now Maltraunt and the Chronosapiens have fled… who knows how that’ll change things? Clockwork unfreezes time and times out. (Eon): Don’t do that! It’s unfair! (Ben): I’m sorry for what’s happened to you, Eon, but you need to be stopped. (He scrolls through the Omnitrix on his right arm and chooses one of his 5 newer unlocked alien forms.) Ventrilosquid! (Ken): That’s what I’m talking about! (He runs at Eon.) (Eon): Don’t you DARE, child! (Ventrilosquid): Leave him alone! (One of his tentacles stretches and grabs Eon, flinging him away.) (Eon): That… hurt… (Eon gets knocked unconscious.) (Ventrilosquid): Well that was easy. And I barely got to use this guy. (He times out.) (Ken): What did you mean by what’s happened to him? (Ben): Eon’s just a future version of me. The Chronians brainwashed him to steal the Biomnitrix. (Ken): Yeah I was going to say that what you have looks like my dad’s watch, but works differently. (Ben): Blame it on bad foresight. Wait so Azmuth gave your future DAD a different Biomnitrix? (Ken): Yeah after Eon stole the old model, Azmuth realized he didn’t really like the concept and made him a new one. But he also said he approved of me having the Triomnitrix, so that stayed. (Ben): How does your Triomnitrix work? (Ken): Honestly, I’ve never really used it. Using it at all would alert the Chronians to my location. (Ben): Right. Sorry about all of this by the way, Eon told me you were actually Paradox, and that these Chronosapiens were holding him hostage. I would not have been hostile if I knew. (Ken): You trusted Eon? Why? (Ben): It’s really weird, but there are certain events that I just cannot remember. Like meeting him. (Ken): That is weird. Yeah he’s a tricky guy. He would do anything to get what he wants. (Ben): Apparently, your Trimonitrix shows the Chronians the future if they’re able to get it. (Ken): All I know is that it grants aliens better powers. For Chronians I guess it’s clairvoyance. (Ben): Huh. Well this was an unnecessary and confusing adventure. Thanks for the help, young one. (Ken): Aren't you a teenager too? (Ben): Yeah, sorry. Thought it’d be funny. These long dialogue sequences kinda bore me to be honest. (Ken): Yeah they aren’t great, but necessary to explain convoluted plots and such. (Ben): While we’re here, can you tell me how Magister Patelliday died, or what the Vilgaxia Force is? (Ken): I’m not really that caught up on your timeline’s history, sorry Ben. But I CAN send you back. Ken presses a button on his Chrono Spanner helmet, which opens up a time portal. (Ben): Whoa! (Ken): Yeah, I don’t have a lot of these, but my helmet tells me that this is your current time. (Ben): December 27, 2016? Two and a half years after I remember? (Ken): I can only see the year, but it actually says 2017. (Ben): What? No that’s wrong. (Ken): I mean times moves faster inside the Chronosapien fortress than everywhere else. (Ben): And I WAS in December… ok it’s feasible sure. Even if it’s January 1st, then it’s been 5 days. (Ken): Yeah that makes sense. But it could be even longer, I’m just not sure. (Ben): I’ll be fine. Thanks for the help, Ken! (Ken): No problem. See ya later! The scene shifts to Eon inside the Chronian mothership. The Chronians are speaking in unison. (Chronians): This is unacceptable, Eon. First you lose focus on Ben’s activities after you gave him the Biomnitrix, and now the Chronosapiens are attacking us for some reason! They said YOU were the one that started it! Did you know that they can teleport now somehow? They are decimating us! (Eon): …perhaps not all is lost. (Chronians): How so? (Eon): Well I was recently made aware of how dangerous Methanosians are. Also, I can think of a major potential ally that would benefit from taking their planet. We can kill two birds with one stone! (Chronians): Well done. What ally are you referring to? (Eon): Tell me. Have you heard of the species known as the Limax? (Chronians): …why that’s a brilliant idea! We must reward you for this remarkable strategy. (Eon): Oh no you don’t have to do tha- (He is suddenly shocked to the point where he passes out.) (Chronians): That should erase his memory of the last couple of years or so as punishment for his failures. However, he does deserve some credit. 2017 is a rather good year for some Limax Wars. Characters Good Guys: Ben Time Wars Combatants *Professor Paradox (mentioned) *Teleporting Chronosapiens *Maltruant *Ken 10 (as Spanner) *Ben 10,000 (mentioned) Azmuth (mentioned) Magister Patelliday (mentioned) Aliens: Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire Clockwork Ventrilosquid (first appearance) Villains: The Extraterrestrial (mentioned) Chronians * Eon Highbreed (mentioned) The Vilgaxia Force (mentioned) Limax (mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2